


Because maybe Derek isn't as emotionally constipated as he might seem (not when it really matters)

by Eris18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 500 words or less, I really need to work on my titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad didn’t trust him. Stiles...had kind of known, what with the freaky hallucination at Lydia’s party. But to hear it out loud...well. Even Stiles lacked vocabulary for how much that had hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because maybe Derek isn't as emotionally constipated as he might seem (not when it really matters)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herlovewasajoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/gifts), [Calysta Rose (Calysta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/gifts).



> Set just after 2x10. Totally Jossed but *shrugs*
> 
> Also I need to work on having titles that aren't paragraphs XD

His dad was OK.

His dad was OK.

His dad was OK.

...But were he and his dad...OK...?

Stiles was already trying to make himself as small as possible while the cleanup went on around him, but that thought made him almost pretzel himself into the corner where he’d taken refuge once he could move again.

His dad didn’t trust him. Stiles...had kind of known, what with the freaky hallucination at Lydia’s party. But to hear it out loud...well. Even Stiles lacked vocabulary for how much that had hurt.

He’d caused his dad to lose his job. He’d dragged his dad into all this. He’d...it really was his fault. He really was going to kill his own father. Oh, he might not be responsible for the final blow, but he’d definitely have to take the blame for setting his dad on this road in the first place.

And yet, in the middle of it all, Stiles couldn’t help but try and find his dad. He’d fought paralysis...just to watch Matt...

Well, the paramedics said it was a broken arm and a concussion, but no fractured skull or anything.

But... _Stiles_ had done that.

Sort of.

Still his fault, though. That’s why he hadn’t yet brought himself to get in his Jeep and go to the hospital.

He stayed in the corner. The corner was safe. He couldn’t hurt anyone if he stayed in the corner. Maybe he could just...live here. Not like anyone would even notice, not for a while.

Except then there was a rather large figure looming over him. He risked looking up.

“...I’ll drive,” Derek said, holding out his hand. Stiles shook his head.

“No,” Stiles was wide-eyed, panicking slightly. “No. I’ll only hurt him more.”

“Hurt...? Stiles,” Derek pulled him up. Cupping Stiles’ face, Derek looked him right in the eye. “Stiles. This is _not_ your fault. None of this is. You _helped_. You _always_ help, you pratfalling, sarcastic idiot. Now come on. I’ll drive. You’re obviously still shaken up.”

Stiles hadn’t the energy to argue, really. And he’d totally blame the shock later, for the way he may or may not have slid his hand into Derek’s as they walked out to the Jeep.

What Derek’s excuse was for linking their fingers and squeezing gently, Stiles didn’t know.

It made him smile for the first time all night, though, so...he could let it go.

...For now.


End file.
